Adult Swim
| network = Cartoon Network | country = United States | language = }} | broadcast area = National | sister names = | owner = WarnerMedia ) | web = www.adultswim.com | headquarters = *Burbank, California }} | availability note = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV USA | sat chan 1 = 296 (East; HD/SD) 297 (West; SD) | sat serv 3 = Dish Network | sat chan 3 = 176 (East; HD/SD) 177 (West; SD) | sat serv 4 = C band | sat chan 4 = AMC-11 - Channel 18 (4DTV Digital) AMC-18 - Channel 20 (H2H 4DTV) Galaxy 14 - 3820 V / 30000 / 3/4 (DVB-S2; SD) | cable serv 1 = Available on many cable providers | cable chan 1 = Check local listings for channel number | cable serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | cable chan 2 = 757 (HD) 257 (SD) | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-Verse | iptv chan 1 = 1325 (East; HD) 1326 (West; HD) 325 (East; SD) 326 (West; SD) | iptv serv 2 = CenturyLink Prism | iptv chan 2 = 1326 (East; HD) 1327 (West; HD) 325 (East; SD) 326 (West; SD) 3054 (Spanish feed; SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber | iptv chan 3 = 351 (HD/SD) | online serv 1 = Adult Swim Live | online chan 1 = (available nightly from 8:00 PM until 6:00 AM ET/PT) | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }}Adult Swim (stylized as swim or as) is an American cable network that operates every night from 8:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m., Eastern and Pacific Time, on Cartoon Network. Both networks are owned by WarnerMedia through the Warner Bros. subsidiary. It is programmed by Williams Street Productions, a subsidiary of Turner, which also developed two prior television programming blocks seen on Cartoon Network: Toonami (which later became a block on Adult Swim in 2012) and Miguzi. The name comes from a phrase used by public swimming pools in the United States to label designated times when children are restricted from using the facilities in favor of adults. Debuting as a programming block on Cartoon Network in 2001, Adult Swim was established as alternative programming during the late night hours when Cartoon Network's primary target audience, children between the ages of 7 to 15 would normally be sleeping. Much of Adult Swim's general content is known for its risqué, unorthodox and often bizarre presentation, while many of the series features are developed in stark contrast with traditional American television programs. The network was granted its own Nielsen ratings report from Cartoon Network due to targeting a separate demographic. The block features stylistically varied animated and live-action shows including original programming, syndicated series mainly consisting of Fox animated programming, short films, OVAs, and Japanese anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. In the United States, Adult Swim has frequently aired recent or older adult animation features, Japanese anime, mockumentaries, sketch comedy, live-action, and pilots. Shows may have sexual themes, frank sexual discussion, nudity, strong language, and graphic violence. While the network features comedies and dramas of all types, many of its programs are aesthetically experimental, transgressive, improvised, and surreal in nature. Adult Swim has contracted with various studios known for their productions in absurd and shock comedy. In February 2015, Adult Swim was available to approximately 96,390,000 pay television households (82.8% of households with television) in the United States. Category:Adult Swim Category:WarnerMedia Category:Turner Television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:Television channels and stations established in 2001 Category:TV channels Category:Publications Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Companies Category:Television Category:Williams Street